Elrios Academy
by Kat Neko983
Summary: Kat and Megumi are best friends, they have been selected to go to this one of a kind school. A bit a of school life and a slice of school romance. I suck at summeries but OC's needed please
1. Sign Up

**Kat: I'm freaking out here -breathes in and out-**

**Elsword: its ok its ok**

**Raven: this is Kat's first OC story please sign your OC's in**

**Eve: why is Kat scared**

**Rena: cause she's scared that the authors won't like how she uses their OC's**

**Kat: -quivering in fear- I ASKED KIYO FOR HELP BUT IT WAS NO USE -shakes-**

**Elsword: its ok Kitty -hugs Kat-**

**Rena: -doing love hearts around Kat and Elsword-**

**Classes**

**Kat-Leathal Blade**

**Megumi-Nature Kunoichi**

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Raven-Blade Master**

**Eve-Code Empress**

**Rena-Wind Sneaker**

**Chung-Deadly Chaser**

**Aisha-Elemental Master**

**Kat Neko983-Kat**

**Kiyo-Kun Blade-Megumi**

* * *

**Kat's Pov**

I stood in front of the school. 'Another typical day...' I walked inside. I was wearing my usual clothes. A shirt the only reached to my stomach, with a sleeve on my right arm exposing my shoulder and a fish net like pattern going down my arm, no sleeve on my left arm showing my cat tattoo, short black jeans (seriously short O.O) a loose brown belt, black boots, a tiffany green collor with a silver bell, black fingerless gloves and a tiffany green spike bow on my tail with a silver bell.

"KAT!" I heard a voice, I turned around and saw her. I ran away but she caught me and glomped me while rubbing my breast.

"Megumi you have to stop doing that!" Megumi was a good friend of mine. She wears a laurel of leaves in her black hair, and a green choker with a pink heart hanging from it. Wears a pink poofy sleeveless dress with vines wrapping around the waist. She wears yellow flower bracelets, and green stockings. Wears petite pink shoes with small pairs of butterfly wings on the sides.

"Well first of all stop wearing such tight bras," I fell to the floor with Megumi sitting on me trying to get my bra off. I blew on my hair making it fly up a bit. "Ah! Why is it so hard to get your bra off!?" I chuckled then stopped.

"Megumi get off me."

"First the combinasion for your bra."

"No!" Megumi whined and got off me. I stood up brushing my self. "C'mon we have to go to class."

"Yeah yeah fine." She walked with me to class as the bell rang. Our first class started with Mrs. Stella. We entered the class room. I sat next to the window and Megumi next to me. I turned around and faced Megumi. Unfortunatly she was staring at something... or someone. I nudged her.

"Talk to him for once stop hiding in the shadows," she looked at me all teary eyes. I sighed, "don't do this Megumi I'm sure Chung likes you."

"Oh yeah what about Elsword~"

"I have nothing to do with him..." Megumi looked at me.

"But you guys were childhood friends you must have some sort of connection," she rested her chin on her palm and thought. I sighed as I opened my work book.

**Lunch (you high schoolers have lunch right?)**

I opened my satchel and took my lunch out. 'Salmon~' I sniffed it, 'my favourite~' I bit into a piece of salmon and watched Megumi gobble her food down. "Kat you have to at least try something besides salmon." I gave her a blank stare.

"I also eat tuna and carp..." Megumi frowned.

"Something besides fish," she smiled at me.

"I also eat meat." She frowned again, "and food." She sighed and gave me a leak. "Are you seriouse?" She nodded. "Are you trying to kill me?!" She nodded then after realising what I said she shook her head frantically.

"Just try." I looked at her.

"You remember I'm a cat and cats are carnivours right?"

"Oh yeah then how about this type of green~" She took a leaf out of her bag and my eyes sparkled.

"GIMME GIMME!" I pounced on her. "Reow~" I turned into a cat and purred against her. She chuckled.

"Ok, ok fine." She gave me the catnip and I ate it in a flash. She pat my head and I purred.

* * *

**Raven: bad ending**

**Kat: DX I don't know how to end it**

**Elsword: hmm...**

**Everyone but Elsword: ...**

**Elsword: no I'm blank**

**Kat: told you and heres Megumi**

**Megumi: HI~ ok you need to fill in dis to sign up **

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Age-**

**Job Class-**

**Appearance-**

**Skills-**

**Personality-**

**Background (optional)-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Crush (optional)-**

**Kat: and I think thats it I'll take 3-5 or more OC's**

**Raven: PM or review your choice pairings so far (can be a love triangle if you want)**

**Kat x Elsword**

**Megumi x Chung**

**Elsword: catch you all later~**


	2. Preparation for the Cake Stall

**Kat: k everyone welcome Mandy, Xia Monotagari, Kai Ryuhei, Kuma, Yumi Otonara, Corde, Switch, Mirai, Yami Hayate, Skyra Moon, Ender, Storm**

**Mandy: hi o nee san**

**Xia: konichiwa**

**Kai: I'm Kai, at your ****service**

**Kumi: -playing with Kat's tail-**

**Yumi: nice to meet you**

**Corde: ohiyo **

**Switch: -clinging onto Mirai-**

**Mirai: oh Switch, hi**

**Yami: HERRO!**

**Ender: hi**

**Story: HI WORLD!**

**Kat: hi to you all I NEED MORE BOYS**

**Elsword: Raven is stuck in a love square~ **

**Raven: -blush-**

**Elsword: Mandy x Kuma x Raven x Yumi~**

**Raven: -hides face-**

**Elsword: Eve is stuck in a love triangle Raven x Eve x Kai~**

**Eve: -blushes-**

**Raven: EVE IS MINE!**

**Kat: oh shut...UP! -kicks Raven out the window-**

**Mandy, Kuma and Yumi: RAVEN!**

**Kat: any questions?! -glares at dem-**

**Mandy, Kuma and Yumi: n-no**

**Elsword: Megumi x Chung x Skyra~**

**Chung: -blushes-**

**Elsword: Switch x Mirai~**

**Switch and Mirai: -blushes-**

**Elsword: Corde x Rena~**

**Rena: -blushes-**

**Aisha: and~?**

**Kat: and thats it**

**Aisha: -jaw drops-**

**Elsword: OH OH AND~!**

**Aisha: AND!?**

**Elsword: MY FAVOURITE...-drum roll-**

**Aisha: YES YES?!**

**Elsword: AAAAANNNNNDDDDD! -drum roll stops- ELSWORD X KAT! -blushes and faints-**

**Aisha: -dies-**

**Kat: -blushes- I have decided to put Storm with Xia, Ender or Yami**

**Ender: O.O**

**Storm: ITS A HAREM DX**

**Raven: join the club**

**Storm: -walks over to Raven in the emo corner-**

**Kat: -disappears then reappears- I'VE GOT SO MUCH HOMEWORK! DX I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER MEGUMI YOUR IN CHARGE -jumps out the window-**

**Megumi: OwO **

**Elsword: KITTY! -jumps out the window-**

**Everyone else: . . . ?**

**Megumi: LETS START!**

**Classes**

**SwitchON- Switch- Sword Of Aura**

* * *

**Megumi's Pov**

I pet Kat. 'She's so kawaii!' The bell suddenly rang and Kat turned to her self in human form. "C'mon Megumi~" She pulled me up and we walked to the hall way. We were talking until we bumped into someone.

"Oi watch where you going shortie!" We looked up to see a boy with crimson red hair with the sides dyed jet black.

"Who are you calling a shortie!?" I looked at Kat as she stabbed her finger at Elsword's chest.

"Why your little friend Me-gu-mi Kitty Kat." Kat glared at Elsword.

"You wanna fight?!" Elsword only looked at Kat with a mischievous smirk.

"Sure why not~?" Once he said that Kat raised her leg that was directed to Elsword's head until.

"Please don't do this prez," Kat snorted and let her leg down.

"What do you want Storm?" Kat looked at him. He had a vest (Similar to veteran commander but without the nasod arm,) his hair color changes depend on the mood. White is happy, and black is mad. Always start with blue fo neutral."Anything but a fight." Kat sighed as she put her hand on Storm's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah fine."

"OI PREZ YOU HAVE SOME PAPER WORK!" We all (including Elsword) looked behind Storm and saw Corde running to us. He had short blonde hair with two pointy parts of hair sticking out, the tips dyed brown with a long rat tail down his back (like shelling guardian) his eyes were interesting as he has a spiral with blue and red (not purple). He wears a white dress shirt with a black hooded jacket on top that has red tribal patterns on the back and sleeves (Think Alex Mercer from Prototype). Dark-blue, loose-fitting jeans (With a brown leather belt) and black military combat started panting when he reached us. "You...have pa...paper...work." Corde said in between pants.

"Well I'm out of here." Elsword started walking away as me, Kat, Storm and Corde went to the presidents office/room. Kat slammed the door open.

"Ok what do we have!?" Kat look kinda angry after seeing Elsword.

"Calm down Kat," she ruffled my hair and smiled at me. I gave her a goofy grin.

"Ok we're gonna have a cake stall." Kuma said, Kat started thinking.

"Sounds great." She hit her fist in her palm, "our best cooker is Mandy and Skyra." Kat sat down behind her desk as I sat down in another chair next to her.

"How about Switch and Mirai sell the cakes, Ender and Kai set up?" Kat looked at me with hope in her eyes and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at her.

"Ok Corde, you get Switch, Kai and Mirai."

"Got it," Corde ran out the room to find those two.

"Storm, you go get Ender, Skyra and Mandy." Storm ran out the room. I smiled at Kat. She returned the smile as Corde, Storm, Ender, Mandy, Kai, Skyra, Switch and Mirai entered the room. Ender was wearing a new cloak that radiates El energy. Has bracelets that retracts blades. She now wears boots that have blades on the heels that retracts. Mandy had chocolate colored hair, tied in a ponytail, wears black short pants and a sleeveless shirt. Kai has black, (like Ike from Blue Knight08's profile with the headband (which is black and the rim/edge is also red) He has red eyes (his left eye has a scar but he can use it and it has a special power(left eye always closed). Skyra is quite slender and has straight, light brown hair which is usually tied up in a low ponytail with one chin length bang framing the right side of her face. She has light brown eyes and wears a black haori a sort of less formal kimono,which has gold patterns designed onto it. It has a grey border, and is ties together at her waist by a grey ribbon which is wrapped around her waist. She wears a black singlet and leggings underneath, as well as black sandals. She has a thin forehead band with a large El stone embedded into the centre of it. Switch has hazel eyes, messy hair with the color same to his eyes. He wears a blue shirt, black jeans and a white with blue strip sneaker. He also wears a red scarf on his neck. Mirai wears a blue slevee and covers it with a white coat, and a black skirt that reach her knee. Her hair color is aqua blue that reach her back and her eye color is magenta.

"You needed us?" Switch asked.

* * *

**Kat: DX GTG THIS IS GONNA BE QUICK NIGHT I hate my mum =_=**


	3. New students and one strange teacher

**Kat: ...**

**Elgang: KAT WHERE WERE YOU?!**

**Kat: I was talking to friends and doing homework...sorry v.v**

**Rena: *hugs Kat* ish oka**

**Kat: Q~Q sorry**

**Aisha: ahem anyways we have new students; Angel, Ace and Yami2 O.O**

**Eve: and a new teacher who's a secret OwO**

**Rena: and another student o-o**

**Ace: *comes in with Angel* Ace at your service**

**Angel: hi to you all**

**Rena: ^^**

**Eve: *gets an ****envelope* and its just in that Raven has another lover and Kuma, Yumi, Mandy have a new rival**

******Kuma, Yumi and Mandy: NUUUUUU**

******Yami1: YESHHHHHHHHH**

******Kat: *suddenly reads the reviews of 'It's to late to Apologise'* DAT GUEST HOW DARE THEY CALL ME A MAPOTI!**

* * *

**Switch's Pov**

"You needed us?" I asked Kat after Storm and Corde asked us to follow them.

"Yeah would you like to help us do a cake stall?" She asked as she held a sheet with cake stall written on it and pictures of cakes. At the sound of cake a girl popped her head in.

"Did someone say cake!?" A girl with a white dress with black ruffles, a bow at the chest, thigh high socks and red flats. She has long blonde hair and red eyes. Short and doll like (like Hatsune Miku from World is Mine).

"Oh hey Yami and yeah we're doing a cake stall~" Yami's shy personality turned into a excited personality and she jumped up and down saying.

"I CALL DIBS ON THE TASTE TASTER!" Her eyes had cake pictures in them making me kinda creep out.

"Aha ok then so back to topic." I looked at Kat and she nodded with a smile.

"Ok I was wondering if you could help us with the cake stall-" Kat was explaining until Megumi cut in.

"-and Switch and Mirai sell the cakes, Ender and Kai set up, some other people like Xia, Kuma and Yami could do posters~ But everyone's gone make cake actually" Kat looked at Megumi and smiled.

"Ok we'll help with the cake stall~" Mirai pitched in.

"Ok lets get this show on the road~!" Kat fist pumped the air along with the small grounp in room. The bell interupted our little yelling session. "Heh ok after the next period meet me here kay~?"

"Kay!" We all ran out the room. I walked into the class room with Mirai, Ender and Kuma had the same class as us and was sitting on the other side of the class room. Our teacher was Mr Glaive. We sat at the back of the room as Mr Glaive started lecturing about Space and time. Principal Edan popped his head through the door. He might look scarey and all but he's really kind.

"Edan," Mr Glaive bowed down.

"Glaive, ahem, ok class you have two new students!" Then Edan's wife Apple popped in. "Honey what are you doing here?!" Apple smiled at Edan.

"To annouce the new students, Ace, Angel, please come in," Apple announced as 'Ace' and 'Angel' came in. A girl with white long hair that reaches to her waist and white hair almost covering her left eye, she had red crimsons eyes and she wears a jacket under it white tank top and black shorts with bell necklace. There was also a boy with black fluffily hair (like raven Reckless fist hair but pure black), cyan blue eyes and he wears a white vest under a black turtle shirt and white pants that reaches to the knees.

"Hi my name is Ace Fire nice to meet you all~"

"Hi my name Angel Freeze~"

"Ok thank you please sit anywhere you want~" Apple said as she stood behind Edan, holding on to his shoulders like a child trying to see over his tall, shortish figure. Ace and Angel walked over to us.

"C-can we sit here?" Ace asked shyly. Me and Mirai smiled at him.

"Sure, why not." Angel sat next to Mirai and Ace sat next to Angel. "Hi my name is Mirai and you are Angel or so I've heard," Mirai shot a adorable smile at them causing me to blush faintly. "This is Switch." Mirai pointed at me as I smiled at Ace and Angel.

"Hi, Ace, Angel." The bell started ringing after a few minutes.** (I don't know how long one period is)**

"Class dismissed!" Mr Glaive screamed out.

"Hey Ace, Angel come with us to the cake stall with prez." I gestured them to come over.

"Oi Switch, Mirai ready for the cake stall!?" Ender ran to us with Kuma close behind.

"Yeah you?" Ender and Kuma nodded. "Can Ace and Angel join?" Kuma shrugged.

"You better ask prez, she's nice to all women kind except uh...boys, so Ace don't get on her nerves ok?" Ace started nodding frantically.

We approached to the office until we heard screams. "Get out!"

"Never!"

"LIGHTNING SLASH!"

"SONIC HOWL!" We opened the door to see a wolf boy with greyish black hair wearing a black jacket with fur on the hoodie, grey baggy pants, a gun with a chain in one pocket, his wolf ears and tail were black, he had fangs like Kat, white sneakers with blue lining and a white undershirt. The wolf boy howled causing Kat to fall to her knees clenching her ears. Kat hissed at the wolf boy as she stood up. He playfully smirked at Kat, licking his lips. "Come at me Kitty, give me all you've got~" Kat's eyes were full of hatred as she looked at the boy.

"Don't call me that, infact don't EVER CALL ME THAT, DREADED DAGGERS!" Her claws got longer as she swiped at the boy. I covered Mirai's eyes as we watched in shock.

"You'll never catch me~" After all the commotion a certain red head came in.

"Shadow!?" Elsword seemed like he knew him. 'Shadow...huh? Hmm... Kat and Elsword must have something to do with him.' "Shadow what are you doing here?" Kat had a furious aura around her.

"SHADOW, ELSWORD GET OUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" Elsword saddened a bit and Shadow whined. As they left Yami, Kai, Skyra, Yumi and Mandy came. Kat slammed her fist on the desk breaking it in two. She sighed. "Corde go get Xia please." Corde nodded and rushed out the door knowing what Kat would do if he didn't do as he was told. Kat sat in her seat and sighed covering her face with her hands.

"K-kat?" Megumi spoke up.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm f-fine," it was obvious she was lying. Skyra walked up to Kat.

"Hey c'mon prez don't be sad," at that moment Xia walked in.

"You needed me Kat?" Kat took a deep breathe. She stood up and smile.

"Yeah thanks for coming now lets start? Shall we?" We all smiled at her.

"Yeah!"

**A few minutes later Narrators Pov**

Everyone started baking, the fresh scent of cupcakes, cakes and other delicious stuff wafted out the office and through Elsword's nostrils. He sheepishly walked into the office and his eyes gleamed for what was in front of his eyes. Behind Elsword was 5 more people. A raven haired boy stared at the cupcakes with lust in his eyes, a silver haired girl watched everyone baking with an emotionless face, green eyes watched a certain person with a faint blush on her cheeks, a purple haired girl watched the oven with a cake in it, a blonde haired pikachu watched everything with amusement. Elsword walked in and stood behind Kat, putting his hand on her's, letting the dough squeeze through their fingers. Elsword was enjoying this. "ELSWORD!?" Kat turned around and looked at him with shock. Elsword smiled and laid his head on Kat's shoulder, his breath on Kat's neck sending a shiver down her spine. Megumi watched Elsword and Kat with excitement. Kat sighed and ignored Elsword on her shoulders.

* * *

Mirai helped Switch with his cupcakes, sprinkling hundreds and thousands on them. Switch picked up one cupcake and bit into it smudging some cream on his face, Mirai smiled and licked the cream of his face causing his face to turn red as a tomato.

* * *

Rena walked to Corde and hugged him from behind, squeezing her breasts on his back. "Corde~ May I help~" He held his nose and nodded, Rena started putting icing on the cake along with some sprinkles.

* * *

Raven came in and four girls came running to him. "Raven would you help me with my cake~"

"Why don't you try my cake~ Ravey~"

"Oh Ravey~ Be my taste tester~"

"Do you want to try my cake~" Kuma, Mandy, Yami and Yumi bribed Raven.

"P-please...G-GIRLS!" Elsword looked at Raven.

"Whats wrong Raven to many girls~" Elsword hugged Kat and rolled the dough while holding her hands. Kat blushed but hid it with her bangs.

"I-i'll go one at a time so please c-calm down girls." The girls sighed and went to the benches and let Raven come to them one at a time.

* * *

"I SMELL COOKIES!" They all looked at a boy standing by the door. He was skinny and he had shiny, wavy black hair that covers his right eye, pale skin, light brown eyes, black hoodie, black and white headphones, grey fingerless gloves, dark blue baggy pants, black and white low cut sneakers.

"Yami you idiot..." Kat mumbled

"Yes?" Yami responded but it was the wrong Yami.

"Yami...the boy I mean. Yami!" Both Yami's responded. Kat sighed, she put a hand on the male Yami. "You are Yami2," she put her hand on the female Yami. "You are Yami or Yami1, comprendre?"

"Hold on why am I Yami2?"

"Cause you were the Yami that came in second." Yami2 sighed.

"Fine." He came in and took a cookie.

* * *

"Oi!" Kat grabbed his head but Elsword pulled her into another hug and made her roll the dough. "Hey!" Elsword nuzzled her neck. Megumi did love hearts around them, she stopped when Chung approached her.

"Hey Megumi~" Megumi's face turned a tinge of red.

"H-hey Ch-chung," Megumi stuttered. Skyra was glaring daggers at her from afar.

"Can I help?"

"Y-yeah s-su-re," Chung put on mittens and took out the cupcakes in the oven. He took a sniff.

"Mmm~ It smells nice Megumi-Chan nice job~," he pecked her cheek and Megumi's face turned to the same shade of a tomato. Skyra broke down inside 'Chung...' she thought. Skyra continued putting cream on her cake, she sighed and put some sprinkles on. She turned on the water but burned her self from forgetting to turn it back to cold water.

"Ow!" She held her hand. Chung heard her and came over to help her, he turned the cold water on and runned the water on Skyra's burnt hand. "Th-thanks Chung..." Skyra blushed slightly from Chung holding her hand. Megumi glared at Skyra 'stop taking Chung away from me!' Megumi thought while continuing to spread chocolate on the cupcakes.

* * *

Ace helped his little Angel with her brownies. He whisked the eggs while Angel watched. Ace laughed and put the brownie powder in and Angel continued to watch Ace mix the powder. Ace glanced at Angel and blushed. Her eyes were glued to Ace, whisking the power and eggs. He smiled softly and gave the bowl for Angel to whist. Angel looked at Ace and gave him a soft smile causing him to blush faintly, she took the bowl and started mixing all the ingredients.

* * *

Suddenly everyone heard a 'whee!' in the hallways. Kat and Elsword walked out and their eyes widen at the sight. There was butter in the hallways and a certain orange headed wolf was playing with another grey headed wolf. "Chase?! Shadow?!"

"Hey my little niece and nephew!"

* * *

**Kat: there - sorry it's not much I had stuff on and it was my cousins birthday then mine'n'stuff so yeah**

**Elgang: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU AND YOUR COUSIN**

**Kat: his was yesterday and mines on Sep 1st well bye have fun make the most of the night like your gonna die young and bye bye bye bye bye bye now for RTWWABOF**


End file.
